The Vermont Regional Cancer Center is designed to develop and coordinate cancer research, cancer education and care of cancer patients within the University of Vermont and to serve as a focus for education and improving cancer care throughout the State of Vermont and neighboring regions. Initial efforts during a planning phase have successfully attacked each of its aims: the expanding programs can develop into a model for a cancer center in a semi-rural area.